


three clicks and i’m home

by ellamaayo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meeting, Internet Friends, Longing, Moving In Together, Surprises, however, no beta baby, sapnap is there if you squint, this is not a ship fic, wrote this at 2am please assume the worst, you may read it however you like and make whatever assumptions you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellamaayo/pseuds/ellamaayo
Summary: Dream’s sitting on the couch, not doing anything out of the ordinary, when he first really pictures George next to him. It’s not even on purpose; he’s scrolling through Twitter, chuckling at his friends’ interactions, and the thought pops into his mind thatsomeday he’ll be able to lean over and show George.He won’t have to send the tweets through dms, won’t have to wait until their next call and try to remember to bring up the little things he’d found funny. He can just scoot over on the couch, say something to get his attention, and then just talk to George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	three clicks and i’m home

**Author's Note:**

> (title from i know the end by phoebe bridgers and it’s also a wizard of oz reference)
> 
> hello !! this is my first time posting a fic and it’s a little 2am babble based on the fact that dream and sap are living together now (!!!) and planning for george to move in with them once covid settles down. 
> 
> if the ccs ever state that they’re uncomfortable with anything of this sort, it’ll be taken down!

Dream’s sitting on the couch, not doing anything out of the ordinary, when he first really pictures George next to him. It’s not even on purpose; he’s scrolling through Twitter, chuckling at his friends’ interactions, and the thought pops into his mind that _someday he’ll be able to lean over and show George._ He won’t have to send the tweets through dms, won’t have to wait until their next call and try to remember to bring up the little things he’d found funny. He can just scoot over on the couch, say something to get his attention, and then just talk to George. Talk to him. In person.

Of course Dream’s pictured them meeting before; he’s imagined his first words hundreds of times. But it’s never felt so real. Never felt as _possible_ as it does now, with Sapnap already living in the house with him and Trump on the way out of office along with his travel restrictions.

He shakes his head to clear the thought. Who knows how long it’ll be until George is able to move in with them? It could take years, and getting his hopes up only for them to be crushed by a new law or a cancelled flight feels like a bad idea. 

Dream brushes away the idea of George sitting next to him, tucks the thought into the corner of his mind until he can return to it.

Of course, this sets things in motion. After the moment on the couch, Dream can’t stop thinking about George, in _their_ house, next to him. He’ll be doing the laundry and start picturing George sitting on the dryer, chattering animatedly about a video idea; he’ll be ordering pizza for Sapnap and take a second to think of adding George’s favourite to the order, of buying for three people instead of two. Once, Dream even thinks he sees George in the basement before blinking the image out of his eyes and realizing that it’s just his own hoodie draped over his chair.

This goes on for months as Dream grows increasingly more desperate for George’s arrival. He starts overthinking their first interaction, planning every moment and then scrapping them all. His nails are bitten short, gnawed on every time a donation asks about the meetup, and he begins tapping his fingers on his desk while in calls with George. In short, he’s going crazy.

Dream won’t ever admit it, not even to Sapnap, but the night after the two men listen to Biden announce his new laws and they realize that George can finally move in, he cries. He sits, staring blankly at his computer screen, at flight times and ticket prices, and he lets himself let go. It’s not that he’s sad; _god_ no. It’s that he’s waited so long for this moment that it doesn’t seem real. They’re all going to be together. He, George, and Sapnap, they’re going to be living under the same roof, finally united. It’s like he’s finally accepted that it’s happening.

Of course, nothing’s as simple as it seems, which Dream learns after George gets hired at a prestigious tech company only days after finding out he can travel to America. Dream acts happy, does his best to plaster on a smile and offer enthusiastic congratulations, but he can feel a hole form in his stomach. _It’s not real,_ the hole whispers, gnawing at him. _Never has been._

Two months pass of daily updates on George’s job, of weekly pizza nights and long streams and trying to ignore the hole that seems to be growing by the minute. Dream can’t think straight anymore. He feels as though he’ll snap at any moment, like the hole will just swallow him alive if he gets asked one more question about George moving in.

Dream opens the door after a rare run for groceries that Sapnap had sent him on, asking for obscure ingredients for some cooking stream he’s planning. He takes of his jacket and hangs it in the entry before walking into the kitchen and tossing the bag of food on the counter none too carefully. 

He’s just pulling out his phone to text the other man when he glances into the living room and all of a sudden he’s picturing George on the couch again, just like the first time. Dream feels the hole in his stomach snap at the chance to douse him in misery, to settle into hours of imaginary scenarios, so he returns to typing the text in the hopes that the hole will leave him be for the day. George is planning some surprise stream or another tonight; he can’t be stuck in his own mind.

Someone clears their throat and Dream looks up again, and the imaginary George is looking at him, meeting his eyes, only the George in his mind has never looked so alive, so _whole_ , and all of a sudden his mind goes blank as George, the real George, rises off of the couch with a smile and walks towards him.

“You’re real,” Dream says, frozen.

“That I am,” comes the reply, and Dream’s never heard George’s voice like this before. It fills the room; no static muffling his vowels, no  
bad internet cutting off the ends of his sentences. George is real and fully here and in the room and Dream _still hasn’t given him a hug._

Without any further thought, he lets himself do what he’s imagined for so long. He slides his phone into his pocket and steps towards George and all of a sudden the other man is in his arms.

He didn’t realize George would be so much _smaller_ , he thinks as George’s head slots perfectly into the space between Dream’s chin and shoulder. God, he smells different than he’d expected. Less like the lavender detergent that he knows they both use, and more like... 

More like home.

Sapnap steps out from the kitchen holding his camera aloft.

 _“God_ , you two are gross,” he groans before a smile overtakes his face and he throws his arms around the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i love sap ANYWAYS hope you enjoyed !! drop kudos if you did hehe


End file.
